


Then He Kissed Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The request was Harry/Ron, the song prompt wasThen He Kissed Meby The Crystals,





	Then He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: _**Holiday Drabble gift for[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=shocolate)[ **shocolate**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shocolate/) **_  


* * *

_I wanted to let him know_  
That he was more than a friend  
I didn't know just what to do  
So I whispered I love you  
And he said that he loved me too  
And then he kissed me 

_He kissed me in a way  
That I've never been kissed before  
He kissed me in a way  
That I wanna be kissed forever more_  
  
I wrapped and rewrapped Harry's Christmas present three times. I really am rubbish at wrapping, but I didn't want to ask Hermione or Ginny for help. They would have only asked questions about the gift and I didn't want them to know about it. Not because I worked as an abused test subject all summer for Fred and George's new products to pay for it, but because I just wanted this to be a me and Harry thing.  
  
The third time didn't look any better than the first, so I gave up and hid it under my thigh. I probably shouldn't have waited until Christmas morning to wrap it.  
  
I parted my curtains and immediately saw Harry sitting in his bed waiting for me to wake up.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Ron."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry," I replied, eyeing the stack of presents at the end of our beds. "Wow. Loads more than last year."  
  
Harry loved Christmas. Sometimes, it made me sad watching him unwrap his presents. He always opened them as if he expected there to be a joke inside, waiting to taunt him that none of it was real and he didn't really deserve any gifts.  
  
As soon as he opened his last package, I marched over to his bed and thrust the poorly wrapped box into his hand.  
  
"Here," I said.  
  
"Did you like my gifts?" he asked, referring to the Chudley Canons poster and the broom servicing kit I had opened a few moments before.  
  
"Of course. Now, open yours," I demanded.  
  
He turned the box over in his hand twice, before unwrapping it. I held my breath as he lifted the lid.  
  
Before he could say anything, I held out my palm.  
  
"Look, I have the other one," I said, pointing at the small, square mirror resting in my hand. "They're just like the ones you told me about – the ones your Dad and Sirius had."  
  
Quietly, he removed the mirror from the box and traced the edges with a finger. He didn't say a word and I stood there looking down on him, feeling stupid – stupid for bringing up a painful memory.  
  
"Right, so, I thought these would come in handy," I began to babble. "You know… if we ever get separated and you need –"  
  
"How'd you – "  
  
"The twins helped," I explained. I added in response to his look of disbelief, "Don't ask! I'll just say that I'm glad my eyebrows grew back in before the start of term."  
  
"This is amazing, Ron," he said, clutching the mirror tightly in his hand. "Be sure to always - _always_ \- have yours with you!"  
  
I beamed at him, ecstatic that he liked his Christmas gift. "I will! _Always_ \- I promise."  
  
He stood up and I tried to take a step back to give him more room. But he grabbed the end of my pajama sleeve and I froze. He stared at me for a brief second and then he kissed me. Kissed me… on the _lips_!  
  
Now, Harry is a mighty strange bloke sometimes and naive about a lot of things, being raised by a disturbed Muggle family and all, but I know he knew the proper way of thanking another bloke for a gift.  
  
So, I knew that this wasn't a misunderstanding. I knew that he felt the same way about me that I did about him.  
  
And then _I_ kissed him, pushed him down on the bed, and let him unwrap one more present - **me**.  



End file.
